Falling in Love with a Girl and Falling Hard
by Sexy-Willow
Summary: Chloe loves Lana and finally tells her-----Warning: F/F Slash
1. Default Chapter

Falling in Love with a Girl and Falling Hard  
  
Author: Sexy-Willow  
Pairing: Chloe/Lana  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. As I've said before you sue and you get a couple of Eliza pics and an autographed  
photo of Aaron Jackson from "Califorina Dreams."  
Spoilers:  
  
Chloe was sitting in the office of the Torch late one night thinking to herself about Lana. She couldn't help it she was falling for the  
girl and she was falling hard. Ever since Tina showed up pretending to be Whitney she had become very jealous of him/her for ever being with  
Lana in the first place. Thinking back Chole realizes that shes always been in love with Lana, always jealous of Clark and Whitney. She thought  
it was Lana she was jealous about because of the way Clark always went to her for his problems and came to her for things he needed her to   
look up or research. Wow its really late I better head home, with that she shuts down the computer and leaves with thoughts of her beautiful  
housemate.  
After getting home Chloe goes straight to her bed and collapses hoping her dreams stay PG rated because she knows Lana is   
just across the hall and that would be all she needed to do moan out Lana's name in the middle of the night. Now cursing herself for inviting Lana  
to come live with her and her dad as she slowly drifts off to sleep. Next thing she knows she is being woke up. Chloe turns her head and opens   
her eyes and sees the most beautiful thing, Lana in a tee-shirt and a pair of tight boxers. She realizes that shes been staring and then says "Hey  
Lana what do you want?" Lana says "I was wondering why you've been avoiding me lately, was it something I did?" Chloe is at a loss for a minute  
about what to say to her, then she makes her decision and decides she shoud tell the truth because its getting harder and harder to hide.  
Chloe looks at Lana with a sadness and longing in her eyes and says "Promise me that whatever I say we can still be friends?" Lana   
then says "Theres no question you and I will always be friends." Well after she hears what I have to say she may have just lied to me. "Ok Lana  
here it goes Iminlovewithyou." Lana looks at her confused and states "Huh? Can you say that again a little slower?" Taking a relaxing breath Chloe  
says again "I'm in love with you." Lana then walks over and sits on Chloe's bed and says "Really?" Chloe is then looking at Lana like shes grown   
another head because she hadn't ran out of the room screaming for Chloe to leave her alone. "Yes really." states Chloe. "Wow" whispers Lana, then  
she thinks for a minute and speaks again "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" Chloe looks at her with a shocked look on her face.  
Lana sees this and raises her hand and strokes Chloe's cheek and says I'm going to kiss you now. Lana then leans in and lightly brushes her lips to   
Chloe's as a test, when Chloe doesn't pull away Lana licks Chloe's lower lip asking for entrance to the mouth she's been longing to kiss. Lana then finds  
that access has been granted and she slowly deepens the kiss, both their tongues battling for dominance, Lana finally wins the battle and Chloe is just  
fine with that. They break apart because oxygen is becoming an issue. Our dear Chloe then opens her eyes looks in Lana's eyes and says breathlessly  
"Oh my god." Lana then says "If you didn't catch that I love you Chloe so very much." Lana sees that trademark grin on Chloe's face and then asks   
"Will you go out with me?" "Hell yes Lana!" says Chloe. Lana laughs lightly and says "Ok how about tomorrow around 7:00?" Sure Lana. "Hey Chloe   
can I stay here with you?" asks Lana. " Yeah Lana you can." "Thanks Chloe" says Lana. They kiss lightly and curl up on the bed together and have a  
peaceful nights rest.  
  
  
TBC..........Chap. 2 Chloe and Lana Go on their first date 


	2. Falling in Love with a Girl and Falling ...

Falling in Love with a Girl and Falling Hard Part 2  
  
See part 1 for all Legal Stuff.  
  
The next morning Chloe wakes up and thinks she has just had the best dream, then she realizes that there is a very warm  
distinctly female body curled around her. She smiles to herself and watches Lana sleep for a little while longer, before leaning down  
and brushing her lips against Lana's. Chloe brings her head back up as Lana stirs awake with a cat ate the canary grin on her face,  
as she too thought it was all a dream. "Mornin' Chloe." says Lana. "Yeah and it just keeps gettin' better cause that whole senario  
was totally not a dream." states Chloe. "Not to be a downer or anything Chloe but we should get dressed and go." said Lana.  
"Why?" asks Chloe. Lana gives a slight chuckle and says one word School. "Damn did you really have to remind me of that?"  
whispers Chloe. "Ha Ha funny but we really should get ready" says Lana.  
The day of torture has now begun. They arrive at school after a very long impromptu make out session. When they walk  
up the steps Lana leans over and says "Don't forget 7:00 tonight and dress-up." Chloe is dumbfounded wondering what Lana has  
in store for her. Lana heads to class while Chloe heads to the Torch office. The day is going by way too slowly for Chloe. The next  
period Clark shows up at the Torch office just to say hey, but Chloe is so distracted that she doesn't even know he was there   
much less spoke to her. "Earth to Chloe, you in there somewhere?" Clark questions. "Huh? Oh hey Clark, yeah I'm here, just  
thinking thats all." says a confused Chloe, wondering when Clark had gotten there. "What has got the talkative and incredibly  
attentive Chloe so deep in thought that she didn't even know that there was someone else in the room with her". Clark says  
with a lilt in his voice to let her know hes teasing her. "Nothing Clark, I was just worried about making the deadline for the Torch."  
says Chloe. "Oh okay I thought it may have been something bad." Clark says rather dejectedly, thinking to himself why is she   
lying to me, while Chloe is thinking me and the love of your life just admitted that we have feelings for each other like I'm really going  
to tell you that ha! "Hey anyway I gotta go Chloe so I'll see ya around" said Clark. "Bye Clark!" Chloe yells over her shoulder.  
Chloe goes to her next few classes after leaving the Torch office. Nothing interesting had happened except someone caught  
the table on fire in chemistry when the dumped water on some Sodium (Note to all readers some of my friends and I actually did this).  
The day was finally coming to a close so Chloe hurried to the Torch to work on some things because she was so distracted earlier. While  
she was leaning over the layout for tommorows issue of The Torch she felt arms come around her waist and she straightened up and the  
lips attatched to that body brushed against the back of her neck causing her to moan. Chloe then turned around and said "Well good  
afternoon Ms. Lang." "Hey Chloe" Lana said and with that she leaned in and captured Chloe's lips in an intense, loving kiss. They broke  
apart for fear someone would catch them and they just weren't ready to be outed yet. " I came by to tell you that I have to go to the Talon  
for about an hour" said Lana "Alright I'm gonna head home and do some stuff and then get ready." says Chloe. They kiss again and Chloe  
takes the kiss up a notch by licking Lana's bottom lip and asking for entrance as Lana's lips part Chloe's tongue darts in and plays with Lana's.  
They break off the heated kiss after oxygen again becomes an issue. "Bye Chloe, don't forget be ready by 7:00." whispers Lana breathlessly.  
Chloe gets in her car and heads home. When she gets there she runs inside and rushes to her bedroom and tears through her  
wardrobe. After an hour and a half of deciding she finds what she wants, a black mini skirt and a tight red shirt that showed her figure off  
in a way that was sure to leave Lana breathless. She checked the time 6:00, shit I got to get in the shower and finish getting ready. Its 6:30  
when Chloe gets out of the shower and is ready in record time. Little does she know Lana is downstairs dressed an ready to go and in her hand  
are twelve long-stemed red roses. Chloe walks down the stairs and sees Lana and she is speechless. Lana is wearing a knee length form fitting  
black dress that leaves little to the imagination. "Hey Chloe, you ready to go?" Chloe just nod because she doesn't trust her voice. "Okay Chloe  
since this is Friday night we are going to take a small trip to go to the resturant that is in Wichita." says Lana "Sure baby thats fine with me."  
states Chloe. They head off to the resturant, the car ride over there is filled with small talk and heated glances.  
They finally reach their destination Macaroni Grill (haha I know funny name but its the best resturant in Wichita). They step out of the  
car and go to the doors. They get inside and Chloe is surprised at how much it looks like a little italian villa. The waitress take them to their table.  
Its towards the back and is secluded from any of the other patrons and has a candle burning for them. They order the food and it takes the chef   
about 30 minutes to get their order ready. The food comes to the table. They eat in relative silence with a few glances at each other, each wondering  
what the other is thinking. They finish their dinner and walk out into the cool night air. They hear the traffic buzzing by on one of the busiest roads in  
the city not really used to all these people and noises. Lana then walk over to her truck and tells Chloe to stand a few feet away for a minute. Lana  
reaches in and pulls out a box, she quietly walks over to Chloe looks her in the eye and says "I love you so vey much." Lana then gets down on one  
knee opens the box and says "I know this is our first date and everything but I have loved you for awhile now and I know we are very young but I want  
to spend the rest of my life with you, So Chloe will you marry me?" Chloe has tears in her eyes and whispers "God yes Lana I'll marry you." She then  
reaches down and pulls Lana up and crushes her lips against Lana's, her tongue seeking entrance, lips parting and tongues dancing together as if they  
were old friends. They then part and Lana says "We better get back its quite a drive back home."  
Two hours later they arrive back in Smallville. They pull up to Chloe's house and get out and go inside, they walk up the stairs. Lana then  
quietly asks Chloe if she would come and stay in her room. Chloe agrees and they head there. Once inside Lana shuts the door and locks it. She then  
pushes Chloe up against it in the most passionate kiss they have ever shared. Lana then asks Chloe if she really wants to do this tonight. "Yes Lana  
I can't wait another night." a breathless Chloe says. They walk over to the bed and Lana lays down and pulls Chloe atop of her and kisses her with a  
passion Chloe never thought she had. They start undressing each other and start moving in a dance as old as time. When they ahve finished their  
heated lovemaking, they curl up together and fall asleep blissfully aware fo the love they feel and the happiness that they are together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: I know they are young but that was just the way my story progressed and for the sake of the story Smallville is only 2hrs away from Wichita since  
I know the town very well. Its loads of fun livin in Kansas let me tell you, and just for the record the landscape looks nothing like Kansas actually does.  
  
TBC.....................Chap. 3 Chloe and Lana tell Clark and Pete, and there is the prom coming up.... 


	3. Falling in Love with a Girl and Falling ...

Falling in Love with a Girl and Falling Hard Part 3  
  
See part 1 for all legal stuff.  
  
Chloe was awakened by the sunlight streaming in the window, the events of last night came flooding back to her. She  
looked down at the body lying half on top of her. Smiling to herself Chloe leaned down and brushed her lips against Lana's. The  
action causes Lana to stir. Lana woke up smiling and said mmm...I'm glad I get to wake up this way for the rest of my life. Then  
Lana leans the rest of the way up and kisses Chloe sliding her tongue in Chloe's mouth she massages Chloe's tongue with her  
own tasting and feeling the heat coming off of her in waves. The kiss ended as they decided they better quit before Chloe's dad  
catches them. They each get up and shower seperately as to not have anybody wonder why they were taking a shower together,  
plus they would never get out of there if they did shower together. Both Lana and Chloe are done and are getting ready for the   
rest of the day. Lana tells Chloe that she has got to go open up The Talon and that she'll see her later. She then brushes her lips  
against Chloe's then leans back and says "I love you, and I'll see you later." Lana starts walking out the door and turns around and  
asks "Hey Chloe do think it would be ok to tell Clark and Pete about us today?" "Uhh...yeah sure, the quicker we get this over with  
the better." "Alright Chloe how about around 3:00 we talk to Clark and talk to Pete later since he's out of town and will be back tonight."  
"Thats great Lana, I Love you see ya."  
Lana heads over to the Talon, and opens up. She is walking around taking the chairs off the tables when Clark walks in. "Hi  
Lana" says Clark with that goofy grin of his. "Hey Clark" says Lana. Clark has a grin on his face still because he has finally got the   
courage to ask Lana out, only problem is Lana already has someone. Lana I want to ask you something. "What Clark?" says Lana.  
"Uh...will you go on a date with me?" asks Clark. Lana gets a sad look on her face and says I'm sorry Clark but no I can't. "Clark  
can you meet Chloe and I at 3:00 at her house and I'll explain then?" questions Lana. "Yeah Lana I'll be there." says Clark. "Good,  
see you there." It was a busy day Lana spent the rest of the day serving people and getting the information on the business ready   
for Lex, and by the time she got done with everything it was 2:45. Lana rushed home to Chloe and of course they made out for   
awhile. True to his nature Clark showed up exactly at 3:00. Well here goes nothing both Lana and Chloe are thinking. They let   
him in.  
"Hey guys whats up?" says Clark. "Well Chloe and I have something to tell you, which is why I asked you to come here."  
says Lana. "Ok well I'm sure it can't be that bad." says Clark. Chloe looks over at Lana and communicates with her eyes that she  
would like to be the one to tell him, so Lana nodded at her. "Ok Clark here is the thing Lana and I are dating and are now engaged."  
states Chloe. Clark looks dumbfounded for a moment, then he says "Wow that was the last thing I expected, but I am very happy  
for you." He then goes on to ask "When did this happen?" "Uhhh......a couple of days ago." says Lana. "Ok next, who proposed?"  
"Lana." says Chloe. Clark grins and says I never thought that Lana would have the guts to do that. "Yeah I was so nervous I thought  
that I had left the ring back here in Smallville." says Lana. "Well congratulations to you both and just to make sure you know I am  
cool with you guys been together." says Clark. "Thank god because we thought you would hate us." states Chloe. "No I could never  
hate you guys you are both to important to me." says a stunned Clark. Then Clark says he has to go because he told his dad he   
would help him out, so he gets up and leaves, but not before he goes and hugs both girls and says I'm glad you told me and I am so  
glad that you both are happy. "Bye Clark!" both girls yell.  
Wow that was easier than I thought, says Chloe. Lana gets a naughty grin and says all we did was give him some fantasy fuel  
so I doubt he would be too mad. Yeah you're right Lana. Chloe then bent down for a scorching kiss and as Chloe's dad won't be back until  
late tomorrow they exhaust themselves making love all evening and into the morning.  
note: Sorry it took so long but my muse took a vacation. Living in Kansas tends to make you want to run away. I know I said they would  
tell Pete but I just felt Clark was more important for this part they'll tell him but its gonna happen at prom. next chap will be a second date.  
then prom. If a girl took another girl to prom where I'm from they would not be allowed in the school for the dance, so I'm gonna make it happy  
cause my school blowed and was very close-minded. Damn bible belt they think everything is wrong except bars and strip joints ( there are at   
least 6 of them within 2 1/2 miles of my house). 


End file.
